Spongebob Squarepants - Episode S?E?
Before this horror story begins, I as the writer of this story would like to note that this ”thing” is supposedly, SUPPOSED to be one of those episodes where the code for the episode is unknown. Hello, the name is GardevoirReads, but please refer to me as Gardevoir. I am a complete cartoon fanatic, but then again I say that spending 11 hours a day on tech but sometimes I‘ll clumsily stumble across a cartoon episode and watch. I like to keep tabs on Nickelodeon news. This guy on my email claims he found a secretive sort of Spongebob episode and that he uploaded a link to it on YouTube, so I, Gardevoir, decided I would check it out, ya know? I shall describe it to you to not waste any more time. It starts out with the typical intro other then a dead pixel on the top. The title card reads: Clockwork Sponge. The episode begins with Spongebob walking down the streets of Bikini Bottom when he finds a new building with a huge tower. Again, nothing unusual except the dead pixel grew to 5 more, revealing a slab of yellow behind it. It’s chewing at the episode, I thought. I then realized that this was coming from a guy who converted a .wav to a .mp4 soooo... Spongebob entered the building and gasped as he saw a long array of clocks, digital and monilouge. “Wow, this place sure does look big.” Spongebob said. He dashed through the hallway as the dead pixels grew larger, showing half of spongebob and a clock to where is eye is, and the colours were getting brighter. He met a man at the end wearing a tuxedo and a long mustache. “Why, hello sir! I am Spongebob Squar-“ He stopped at square as the man grabbed him by the face and started moving him through a locked door. The screen started to shake up and down as it turned grainy and the pixels moved at a rapid pace. The pixels revealed an extremely bright picture of Spongebob with clocks in his eyes and holes, with the numbers 12:21 flashing behind him. My computer froze for a full 10 seconds. Soon after that happened Google Chrome (yes I use it) crashed and it took me to my homepage. I rubbed my eyes and went to bed. I have no screenshots of it anymore so yeah. P.S: As for the Youtube page, it doesn’t exist anymore. I guess the creator took it down due to Nick being tight on copyright. Edit 12/28/18 So, I found a reason as to why Spongebob had the clocks in his eyes and holes. Well, ya know how he’s in a clocktower and he was kidnaped by a guy, right? My theory is that, when Spongebob was kidnaped, the man replaced the poor sponge’s eyes with clocks. As for the 12:21 thing? I still have no god forsaken clue. Thank god I was able to rest easy that night...